


【赫云ABO】樱花酒

by KaikoEriko



Category: Hyukwoon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikoEriko/pseuds/KaikoEriko
Summary: 一个酿酒过程。
Relationships: 拖孩 - Relationship, 拖孩cp, 赫云 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	【赫云ABO】樱花酒

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项:  
> ＊赫云ABO，接受不了请出门左转，不要ky  
> ＊搞颜色，全程走肾，勿上升正主！人物ooc预警，有私设，没有文笔  
> ＊全文7k+，可愉快品尝
> 
> ＊科普：【源百度百科】  
> 樱花酒用途:：解除疲劳 增进食欲 强身健体 感冒 荨麻疹  
> 做法:  
> （1）、樱花以芳香浓郁的重瓣樱花最好，不要等到盛开，要在花开到七八成时采摘。  
> （2）、将连蒂采回的樱花冲洗一下，沥干水分。  
> （3）、将准备好的樱花置于容器中，加入糖和酒密封保存。

舞台上一曲结束，宝蓝色的灯海，激昂的应援彰显着韩流帝王的超高人气。  
演唱会进行到差不多最后一两首歌，金钟云的身体有点儿吃不消，手下意识往腺体一探，逐渐胀大红肿宣告着发情的来临。  
跟队长利特告知一声身体状况不好想休息，朴正洙也知道艺声的感冒在加重，没怎么多想同意了。  
刚下台时工作人员一拥而上下意识要帮人弄造型补个妆什么的，却通通被金钟云躲开并叮嘱让他一个人在休息室休息，他只是有点累而已。  
回到休息室关上门，在自己的座位上的背包翻弄着，摸索出一瓶剂的Omega发情期抑制剂。  
“嗯......”金钟云发出一声难耐的呻吟，拿起自己带过来的抑制剂，狠狠地朝自己胳膊一扎，圆润的血珠冒出，很快沿着小臂肌肉线条淌成一道红线。看着一瓶剂量的抑制剂很快就耗尽，拔出来发狠地摔在地上，砰噔一声滚进沙发底。  
“嘶……”即将到来的发情期外加手臂上的疼痛让金钟云无力瘫坐在沙发上，抑制剂的效果似乎没有太大的作用，外加上自身的感冒近期过于严重，演唱会消耗太多体力，这具三十多岁的身体承受不了大量剂药物的缓解，反而遭受副作用反噬，在健康生命线逐渐崩坏。  
自打二十年前为了能成功出道，谎报第二性别，发情期常年靠抑制剂的药物作用度过。在媒体社会大众眼里，他是SJ的Alpha主唱艺声，暗里，他其实只是柔弱的Omega金钟云，仅此而已。  
突然发情这样的情况也倒是出现过，所幸钟真在场及时送往医院得以平息。  
医生也警告过金钟云随着年龄增长，尚未被标记过的Omega所经历的发情期会愈来愈严重，缓解这种情况只能找Alpha临时向腺体注入信息素缓解标记，也可以找Alpha完成彻底标记。。  
金钟云倒不是没有心仪的对象，只是那个人跟他的关系上上升成情侣关系似乎有点不可思议。

某位总导演站在舞台上跳完舞汗流满面，休息间隙突然间在空气中丝丝缕缕能闻到一股淡淡的花香，转头张望四周是哪个小坏蛋在发散甜美的魅力，但是他又想了一下成员里面就除了特哥，李东海跟金厉旭是Beta，其他好像都是Alpha...  
提到樱花香...他突然想到了一个人...  
他身上也有淡淡的樱花香味，特别好闻。  
跟利特说了声去后台视察工作，实际上则是去后台休息室看看艺声哥。  
“艺声哥？”门外的人礼貌性敲了敲紧闭的门，见门内的似乎没有回应，抬手握住门把转动，推门而进。  
“不要进来！”金钟云发狂似的呼喊一声，咬紧牙关起身冲过去锁门。敞开的一丝门隙在秒瞬间紧闭，空气中高浓度的樱花味儿分子挤进来人的鼻腔，夹加丝丝缕缕的香甜。  
“哥，我是银赫，你开开门，我送你去医院。”李赫宰的思绪徘徊在浓郁樱花味儿的过程中，也似乎刚知道了不为人知的秘密。在暗喜自己似乎得知他哥的秘密跟现在他哥的安危，他还是选择后者。  
门内人无力瘫坐靠在门上，呼吸声夹杂着丝许咳嗽声，双拳握紧，晦气地捶打着地板。  
门外的来人怎么会是银赫，他最喜欢的弟弟之一，或者说，他爱慕的Alpha，他现在不应该出现在这里的，演唱会还没有结束...  
“哥，你现在需要一个Alpha的信息素安抚，我可以帮你，你开门。”李赫宰站在休息室门前，时不时往通往舞台的方向望去。他站在这等着他哥作出选择，如果艺声哥不让他进去，他就通知永善哥安排送哥去医院，要是艺声哥让他进去……  
他就标记艺声哥……  
这想法似乎有点荒谬，不是吗？  
还是找经纪人比较靠谱……  
“嘣——”一股力量将自己拉进休息室，猛的撞击让靠门的后背有一丝丝疼痛，热源的靠近不禁抖擞，温热且柔软的触感像是刚出炉的鸡蛋糕，软绵软绵的感觉真的很想品尝一番的滋味。  
金钟云开门把李赫宰扯进休息室，那人还没反应过来就被自己扑了个满怀，以亲吻代替他所表达的想法。  
他现在根本没有勇气逃离这间休息室，他还不想这么快因为发情被更多人知晓自己是Omega的事实，他了解现在这个被强吻的Alpha，银赫，他最爱的弟弟，他暂时可以信任。  
“帮我吧，赫宰。”  
金钟云温热的吐息划过李赫宰红通的耳畔，前倾的身子蹭了蹭对方那个下面敏感的地方，情不自禁抬手环住对方的脖子。  
“哥，你先冷静冷静，我去找人送你去医院。”李赫宰没想到休息室里的Omega信息素浓度这么高，他哥会不会有生命危险，脸上的神情变得十分担忧。  
“银赫，不要出去，现在...现在就标记我，求你了...”金钟云见状再一次逼近李赫宰，被发情热即将冲昏头脑的他眼眶通红，眼神恍惚的看着对方。  
不能让他离开，Alpha的信息素能暂时安抚Omega，虽然后续可能会引发更混乱的情欲风暴。  
“艺声哥...”  
“做不做...”  
“哥!你清醒清醒!”  
“我再问一遍，做不做...”  
“不行我就去外面找别的A...”  
尾音消失在两人重叠的唇瓣间，李赫宰一手支撑着他哥摇摇欲坠的身子，另一只手托着他哥的后脑勺，一个反身交换体位压在门上亲吻。  
唇齿交缠间，每呼吸次，都会闻到两人已经开始慢融合的信息素，清酒的冷香与樱花香的第一次试探，产生着一丝丝奇妙的反应。  
李赫宰的唇游移到金钟云后颈，反复吮吻那一小块逐渐发红而肿大的皮肤，直至烙下浅浅的吻痕印记。怀里的身体越来越软，也越来越热，散发出的气味却因为混入了他的信息素变得有些清冷。  
李赫宰心里很不舒服，他哥竟然还想着出去找别的Alpha?  
安对!  
想在他身上留下更多印记，想让他浑身上下都是自己的味道。  
会被本能控制的不止是Omega。  
李赫宰自身那个部位产生了强烈反应，信息素浓度也因为Omega的发情影响而升高。  
他们Alpha当然也有发情期，但更多的是被动发情，当这个Alpha喜欢的人在他面前发情时，他就一定会被动进入发情期。  
“赫宰...”金钟云大口地喘着气，“快点...”  
大脑早已被情欲烧成一团桨糊，李赫宰心里那点儿趁人之危的愧疚感也快要在欲望之下烟消云散。  
在李赫宰来之前，金钟云身上的衣服已经被他自己扯得乱七八糟，内衬的黑丝网格透视装下隐隐若现的腹肌格外禁欲。  
这的确是-一具完美无瑕的躯体，肌肉线条优美流畅，皮肤光滑紧细，触感如丝绸又十足柔韧。发情期使金钟云一下子变得柔软、变得滚烫，情欲似乎要在薄薄一层皮肤之下沸腾。  
“哥哥，别急。”清冽的Alpha信息素盈满他的感官，Omega的嗅觉早已被酒气的味道灌醉。李赫宰将他重重包围，想逃也逃不出他的手掌心。  
把碍事的衣服往上撩起，指腹轻抚划过敏感的乳头，挑逗性抖弄一番，哥哥发情而发出细小的喘息给予他信心加重力度，狠狠地捏掐揉搓。  
“啊...痛啊...”  
李赫宰眼见那粉色樱桃被自己玩弄得又红又肿，低头张嘴嗪住，像小儿般吃奶似的。  
无数细小的电流自乳粒四下蔓延，，惹得金钟云仰起脖子长长一声惊喘，李赫宰就着他的动作，吻过下巴、喉结、锁骨，最后含住那诱人的红唇。  
罪恶的手逐渐下移，用力捏了捏金钟云的腰窝，被拿捏的腰脐缩了缩，留下些许淤青的痕迹那可是哥哥的敏感地带之一，没人比他更了解他哥哥。  
李赫宰特意压低声音笑了笑， 伸手熟练解开他哥胯间黑色皮带，探入裤间那突兀的裆部，准确无误一手握住那根柱体。  
脆弱敏感的性器在李赫宰温热的手掌中撸动，轻轻一碰，他的哥哥都会抖着身子，发出难以遏制的闷哼。  
憋了许久的金钟云没一会儿便泄了李赫宰一手，李赫宰趁他失神喘息的当头，亲吻着他的脖子，而后找到Omega肿大的腺体，张口咬破表层肌肤，注入一丢丢信息素暂时标记。

“哥哥，我们回家继续。”

成员们返回到休息室已经看不到中途退场的艺声跟银赫，经纪人说也只留下“艺声身体不舒服”的讯息让成员们安一万个放心。  
平时没有眼力见的李东海依稀感觉不对劲，四周打量打量便发现不远处的沙发底下的管制抑制剂，似乎是Omega专用的...

海海 :我啥也不知道，啥也不敢问

李赫宰擅自把金钟云带回家中，在电梯间就对怀里的Omega动手动脚，一进门就把哥哥压在门上狂亲了一遍，心满意足后直径走向自己的主卧，将他打横抱起放在自己床上，转身走向浴室。  
金钟云在一顿亲吻后神情恍惚，被扔上床后还意犹未尽，抬头看了看弟弟的背影，以为他要把自己扔在房间自我安慰，就像是电视剧里面的渣A一样冷酷无情的对待发情的O，起身拽住李赫宰的胳膊，释放自己的信息素将他重重包围。  
“哥，我先去洗澡。”李赫宰转身盯着金钟云，omega几乎跪坐在床单上，身体内部不断涌起的热潮已经耗去绝大多数体力与自制力，甚至让他难以站立，在他身形不稳时伸手扶住他，对方也下意识地抱住他。  
“不要...赫宰...我们一起...”  
发情中的Omega就像奶猫一样黏糊黏糊的，乖巧得让李赫宰觉得这哥是不是吃错药似的。  
樱花与清酒交融的性爱分子在浴室里弥漫开来，李赫宰下意识回笼已经跟金钟云脱个清光待在浴缸里，水气氤氲中，抚摸和亲吻都带上了一种朦胧。  
感觉到李赫宰的吻落在后颈腺体处，金钟云的身体彻彻底底毫无顾忌软了下来。Alpha信息素的大量涌入使他头晕目眩，喘息和间或的呻吟也变得甜腻而柔软。  
“哥，怎么可以这么甜......”  
李赫宰把头埋进他哥的天鹅颈间，细嗅那儿浅淡的樱花香，情不自禁在那洁白如玉的肌肤上吮吸出一朵朵暧昧的红瓣儿。  
Omega两瓣樱色薄唇已被蹂躏得色泽红润，泛着水光，白玉似的脸颊如同抹了层胭脂，却又不似胭脂那般艳俗，更像成熟的水蜜桃，粉白中透出一点柔润红色。  
金钟云完全不知道自己现在的模样多么要人性命，用一双蒙了水雾的眼睛看着李赫宰，简直就是火上浇油。  
湿吻移向耳畔，只是轻轻触碰，他的哥哥就会受不了地低吟出声，那声音低哑柔软，像是受了欺负的小孩子委屈地向大人撒娇。  
李赫宰是个很有耐心的人，从耳垂到胸口，从肚脐到腰侧，将所有能引起哥哥异样反应的地方悉数记下，然后漫不经心加以撩拨。  
金钟云被李赫宰密不透风地搂在怀中，肌肤相贴，四肢交缠，身下那处未被入侵者造访过的秘密花园被指尖轻轻拨开，发情的omega自主分泌的爱液外加上水流的润滑，李赫宰的一根手指进入得很顺利。  
他的指节刚刚触及穴肉，便察觉内里早已泥泞不堪。李赫宰轻轻一笑，内心的占有欲不再丝毫犹豫，缓慢且坚定地探入，直至指尖抵住穴心处。  
“啊......”  
耳边甜腻腻的呻吟立刻转了弯，过于敏感的金钟云几乎要被李赫宰这手法搞到昏死过去...  
“哥哥，你的叫声真的很好听，不愧是suju的主唱大人呢...”  
李赫宰又陆陆续续加进去几根手指，一丝丝温水也被带入穴道内，手指渐渐能活动开来，在穴道里碾按抽插，无所不用其极。  
“呀李赫宰你闭嘴...不要碰那...”话只说了一半，就被一个温柔而强势的吻堵回口中。  
推拒先是变成模糊的“呜呜”声，随后抗拒的意味渐渐消失，变成奶猫般细弱软嫩的呻吟。  
李赫宰只觉得自己的手指都要化在那一片高热紧致中，抽出时指尖指节挂上了白色浓稠的爱液，羞得金钟云埋进他怀里抬不起头。  
“哥，我要进去了”  
Alpha粗长硬热的性器所带来的充实感和满足感完完全全不是几根手指可以比拟的，李赫宰一手扶住金钟云的细腰，一手握着自己的分身，在大腿根部挑逗地蹭了蹭。  
“呀，李赫宰...你快点...”  
金钟云体表蒸出一身滑腻的汗，裸露在水面以上的肌肤也泛着凌凌水光。刘海湿哒哒的贴在光洁的额头上，丹凤眼尾泛着迷人的红晕，神情带着情欲与致命的诱惑。  
已经硬的不能再硬的阴茎终于探入那秘密花园，腰部发力直接捅进去大半，那一瞬间舒爽到李赫宰头皮发麻，感觉金钟云的身体似乎天生就是为了与他交合而设计的，窄小的穴口被粗长的性器撑到极致，边缘处的皮肤几乎透明，伸手去摸，只有湿漉漉的淫液，不见血丝。  
过于强烈的刺激让金钟云叫都叫不出来，他喉咙里像是被塞了一团棉花，所以叫喊与呻吟都被堵在喉管里。  
李赫宰一下又一下地撞击他的下体，每一顶到擦过让他哥发颤的软肉，却恰到好处地拿捏着施与快感的分量。  
“咳咳咳...”片刻功夫金钟云就再出了一身汗，喉咙里那团棉花好像不见了，取而代之的是咽喉的痒感，并携带着鼻音“嗯嗯啊啊”的沉吟。  
李赫宰似乎被咳嗽声给镇住了，他好像忘记自家哥哥的感冒还没痊愈，连忙中途抽出来的时候金钟云被刺激到对着他的腹部交代了一遍。  
“钟云哥，你病还没好，停止吧。”李赫宰的语气突然冷淡了几分，顿时从情迷中抽离出来，带着几分清明注视着怀里的Omega。  
金钟云双手搭在对方的宽肩大口大口地喘气，Alpha顿时间冷淡的话语像是锤子抨击着他的心，眼眶的泪无声无息落下来。  
金钟云尚不知道银赫的真实想法，他在休息室意外发情求助于他，现在已经从工作环境切换到私人空间生活环境下，他不想做不是很正常吗，为什么会产生莫名其妙的空虚感与失落感。  
他是心悦李赫宰，不单单因为他是个优秀的alpha，从练习生开始到现在十多年的时间，这个陪伴自己这么长时间的人怎么可能不会对之产生好感与喜爱。  
“哥，你怎么了，你别哭啊，赫宰...赫宰是不是做错了什么?”  
李赫宰看到怀里的哥哥神仙落泪顿时心慌，想凑近吻掉挂在脸上的泪滴，却被金钟云无力推开。  
“银赫，你真的愿意跟我做...我们不合适...”  
“如果真的为了我的发情而做这种事情...”  
“我会去医院把标记去除的，你不会有太多顾虑...”  
“我们赫宰会有更好的omega，会幸福的在一起一辈子的。”  
金钟云一直低着头把心里话说完，发泄过一遍的自己恢复了些许清明，浴室内一时间的寂静让火热的气氛一下子坠入冰冷当中。

感觉到对方长时间不回应金钟云终于鼓起勇气，抬眸的一瞬间便看到弟弟的脸上挂满了泪水，单眼皮的眼睛瞪得很大，整个人麻木地一动不动。  
李赫宰不知道为什么他会哭，他听到金钟云所说的话内心其实是怒火攻心的，他很生气他哥为什么把他的所作所为纳入出于同情心，出于自身的善良的范畴，就算自己脾气再好，听到自己最喜欢的人这么对自己坦白，甚至还想着去掉标记，当作无事发生，说什么会有别的更好的Omega……自己肯定生气啊……  
可是眼泪还是不争气的往下掉，他觉得自己十分委屈，他在担心他哥哥的身体健康，哥哥的话语却如同一根根冰锥似的刺进心脏，然后不断在心头上的伤口撒盐，二重加害。  
直到察觉到唇上湿热的触感李赫宰才回过神来。  
双方就这样双唇紧贴着，就只是很单纯的一个吻，两个人的泪水顺流而下，滑进唇线，苦涩的味觉体验在亲吻间逐渐放大。  
“赫宰…李赫宰……“李赫宰只是听到他哥这样叫他的名字，心脏就像被千百万只小虫一齐啃噬，酸软麻痒。  
脑海零碎的画面快速掠过，金钟云跟别的Alpha握手，搂抱，亲吻，甚至是刚刚跟他一样跟他哥做爱……不可以，绝对不可以！  
“不行。”李赫宰抬手伸向金钟云的颈脖，指节插进他稍微打湿的发丝间，亲吻的主动权交接气息的间隙抢夺过来，同时将自己的信息素毫无保留地释放开来，诱导着对方给予回应。  
“什……”  
金钟云喉间发出含混的声音，他似乎想说什么，却被李赫宰撬开齿关吻得更深，于是只剩下鼻腔里可怜的嗡鸣声。

李赫宰起身把金钟云抱离水面，拿毛巾擦拭了一下身体，用力把他哥扔在床上，居高临下赤裸裸盯着金钟云，语气冷冰冰的质问对方。  
“哥，我只是担心你的感冒还没好，而你把我想象的太善良了。“  
“我只对你做这种事情，没有外人，就你一个。“  
“钟云哥，我只想永远标记你一个人，我只属于你一个。”李赫宰贴近堵住Omega的嘴，惩罚似的咬住他的下唇。  
“金钟云，艺声哥，钟云哥，钟云啊，赫宰喜欢你。”  
“赫宰很欣慰哥哥是个Omega，这样就能跟哥哥好好谈一场恋爱，我们可以没有社会顾虑在一起了。”李赫宰像是天神诚恳的吻过他柔软的发丝，光洁的额头，高挺的鼻梁，妖艳的眼睛，修长的颈脖，性感的锁骨，最后落在那张很适合接吻的心形樱唇。  
金钟云愣了愣，李赫宰这是什么意思，他没有听错吧，喜欢？  
为什么要对我这么温柔，真的不是为了帮助他度过发情期才说出这样的话吗？  
金钟云顿时间想逃离，却被李赫宰扣住手腕，将他双手举过头顶，接受着放肆的亲吻，勾弄，吮吸，变换着角度舔吻，甚至一度深入到咽部，充满了强烈的占有欲。  
“钟云哥，不要拒绝我。”  
喉咙的瘙痒让金钟云挣扎的力气增加了几分，但此时的发情期极大地削弱了自身地力气，挣扎不过就是不痛不痒地欲拒还迎。  
察觉到身下的躯体正在渐渐失去挣扎的力气，变得柔软又顺从，李赫宰松开了对金钟云的钳制。金钟云白皙的手腕上几道红痕清晰可见，鲜红的痕迹艳丽到刺目，不禁勾起李赫宰的悔疚感。  
然而镌刻在Alpha天性中的征服欲和控制欲同时得到满足，这足以令他将对哥哥的愧疚抛在脑后。  
“赫……赫宰……”金钟云断断续续地喊李赫宰的名字，他眼角发红，声音软绵绵的，像是在撒娇。  
李赫宰俯身亲吻金钟云，吻从眉心开始一路往下，在胸口流连不已，直到那两处全部红肿充血。  
Alpha的亲昵对Omega来说很是受用，金钟云的呻吟中多了愉悦的成分，身体自发配合着李赫宰的亲吻和爱抚，追逐着欢乐之源，他的救赎。  
李赫宰心中到底是怜惜与爱意占了上风，即使刚刚在浴室已经给哥哥做了润滑，但还是把手指探进入口，在柔软火热的穴道内碾按。  
一根，两根，三根，白皙修长的三根手指被淋得水光致致，时不时带出点粉红色的嫩肉。  
李赫宰自认自己的忍耐力算是整个首尔最好的，看到这种场景心里还是暗骂了一句阿西。

李赫宰握住金钟云的脚踝， 将他的双腿分得更开，早已完全勃起的性器抵在翕合的穴口，却不真正进入。他贴近金钟云的耳畔，轻声喊他的名字:“钟云哥。”  
金钟云条件反射地朝他看去，眼神涣散目光茫然，妩媚的瞳仁完完整整映出李赫宰的倒影。  
“进来...”  
金钟云哑声道，眼睛渐渐找回焦距。他疑心自己幻听，李赫宰似乎发出了一声轻叹。下一瞬，身体被填满的快感便让他将这点微不足道的疑感尽数抛诸脑后。  
硬热粗长的性器一下直捣进甬道最深处，空虚已久的身体得到期待多时的欢愉，这样的刺激让金钟云直接又泄了一回。  
突如其来的高潮令李赫宰和金钟云都毫无防备，Omega的后穴阵痉挛教的收缩，Alpha原本已进得极深的阴茎在这样的吞咽下，还有向更深处去的危势，坚硬的龟头几乎就要触到微微张开的生殖腔腔口。  
李赫宰俯身抱起金钟云，无法自控地一口咬在他后颈处的腺体上，浑身上下所有细镌刻在基因里的AIpha本能都在鼓动他进入那向他发出邀请的隐秘谷道，他的理智告诉他，现在他还不能，对他的哥哥进行最终标记，只会毁掉他这十几年的娱乐圈生涯。  
可是那又如何，他发现他实在高估自己的理智，也实在低估了他对金钟云的爱。

射精之后金钟云的身体无比敏感，李赫宰只是浅浅抽插几下，他便不限受地呻吟出声。呻吟细如幼猫，软嫩撩人，和他平时生气时口吐芬芳黑道气场全开的架势大相径庭。  
深埋体内的性器滚烫而坚硬，即使只是擦过肠壁，都令金钟云一阵颤抖。当穴道深处的软肉被顶弄碾压，Omega的呻吟在一瞬间就变了调，微微泛红的脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
李赫宰从金钟云紧锁的眉心一路吻到正在不断吐露美妙声响的嘴唇。金钟云的齿关和他本人现在的模样一样虚软无力，轻而易举顶开牙齿，寻到他的舌，几乎没有遭到半点抵抗。Omega浑身散发着情欲的樱花香，就连口中唾液也像是琼浆般带着丝丝甜味，引得李赫宰一再索取，欲罢不能。  
金钟云上下两张嘴都被李赫宰堵住，发不出声音来，他被抬住腰狠狠肏了几十下，在臀间逞凶的性器碾过穴肉后几次擦过生殖腔张开的缝隙，过度的刺激和Omega本能害怕被标记的恐惧逼得金钟云喉间发出”鸣鸣”声，眼眶都微微泛红。  
他扭着腰后退，想躲开李赫宰的侵犯，手抵在他结实的胸腔上，试图阻止他进一步深入，却没想到这样的挣扎反倒勾起了对方深埋已久的施虚欲。  
“呀，李赫宰你等一下...”  
发情期期间Omega的体力和反应速度都大幅下降，更别说主舞大人的东西还杵在他体内随便一点动作都会摩擦出大片火花，些微的疼痛和剧烈的快感沿着尾椎脊柱一路窜上头顶，是连灵魂都要飘飘欲仙的欲仙欲死。  
对一个Alpha来说，想要掌控发情期的Omega简直易如反掌。  
李赫宰的性器已经抵在微微张开一条缝隙的生殖腔外，金钟云懵懵懂懂地看着他，触及到视线的一瞬间像是被开水烫到一样，受惊般闭上眼。  
进入生殖腔的动作缓慢而坚定，不容得Omega一丝丝反抗。李赫宰知道这个过程会有点痛，看着他哥握紧拳头忍耐这种生理上的痛一阵心痛。回想起金钟云被粉丝们叫成“黑道云”也不是没有理由的，想当年吊打Alpha来完全不要命，可谁会想到金钟云会是个常年靠抑制剂度过发情期又强大又可怕的Omega。  
金钟云就这样看着李赫宰，眼神里到底泄露了多少深情，只要看一眼就能明白，所有感情全部维系在他身上，毫无保留，赤诚纯粹。  
性器终于完全进入生殖腔，开始在金钟云体内成结最终标记，李赫宰意乱情迷地呼唤着他的名字：“钟云……金钟云……”  
金钟云被他死死的压在身下，动弹不得，Alpha的射精过程很长，他隐约感觉到液体喷溅在腔壁上，整整持续了几分钟。他还处于高潮后的不适应期，现下被迫承受着一波又一波的情爱冲击，这让他整个身体都在颤抖，脚趾甚至蜷成一团。  
他耳边是李赫宰一叠声的呼唤，煽情到手脚发麻。  
他想叫李赫宰那小子别这样，出口却是：“赫宰，我爱你……”  
我爱你，我真的很爱你，我亲爱的弟弟。  
金钟云整张脸红得要滴血，话一出口他就想反悔，可李赫宰没给他机会下一秒，金钟云就被整个翻过去，性器从抽离到再次充满他的身体像只经过了一刹那，动作太急切、甬道内太湿润，插入时甚至发出了响亮的水声。  
金钟云看不见李赫宰的表情，只能感觉到李赫宰每一次进入他的身体都佛是要将自己的整根器官都塞进来，似乎最好连那两个囊袋也一并进入他体，  
金钟云的呻吟里不可控制地带上哭腔，加上咳嗽的折磨整个身子都在颤抖，后入式的姿势让他双手无力支撑，小脸埋进被单藏匿住销魂的叫声与咳嗽声。  
“钟云哥，看着我。”他颤抖着转头去看李赫宰。李赫宰似乎也在等他回头，在同一瞬间迎上去，一只手捞住他的双肩，一只手挑逗捏住他的下巴，温热的气息喷洒在耳畔，将最后这一段结契乐章尽数吞吃入腹。  
“哥，我爱你。”  
这个说不清是谁主动的吻持续到李赫宰在他体内射精结束，精液填满了他的生殖腔，抽离他哥的身体时，大量液体源源不断的流淌出来打湿了两人交合之处，甚至在床上聚成一小滩。  
“赫宰，我累了...”金钟云趴在床上累到说不出口，心里一直骂着李赫宰怎么这么会折腾他哥。金钟云能感觉到发情期的热潮逐渐从他体内淡去，信息素浓度趋近平稳，原本浓郁而甜到发腻的樱花味带上了清冽淳朴的酒香味儿。  
李赫宰忍不住凑近他的腺体蹭了蹭，嗅闻混合了他们两人信息素的味道。  
“哥，你现在就属于我一个人的了，我的樱花。”

私の桜.

李赫宰把金钟云搂抱住亲了亲，又把那仍硬烫的性器插进去，金钟云不知道李赫宰干了几回，结束时自己能察觉到弟弟贴心地把他的佳作清理干净，纱窗间隙隐隐约约穿透缕缕清光，似乎天之将明。


End file.
